That Special Girl of Mine
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Izzy Harlow.

**Characters/Pairings: **Gabriel/Izzy, Dean/Jo, Castiel/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Sam/Jess, Michael, Lucifer, Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Lilith, Uriel.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this fic, because I've got a feeling I'm going to enjoy writing it. I got the inspiration just as I was listening to music and eating my Galaxy bar. Comments are appreciated, welcomed and loved as always! xxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

That Special Girl of Mine**

**Chapter One **

"So if you let it melt," Gabriel began, popping the chocolate square in Izzy's beautiful mouth, "Then let me do this…"

He leaned in and captured those full lips in a gentle kiss, noticing Izzy's gorgeous blue eyes sliding closed. His fingers found her stunning dark brown curls, pulling the breast-length hair over one shoulder. Izzy moaned into the kiss, pressing herself to Gabriel's body. They broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, eyes meeting in a tender gaze before Izzy looked down, biting her lip.

"Iz?" Gabriel asked softly, "Pains again?"

Izzy nodded and gripped Gabriel's shirt, the older boy helping her rest against the pillows of the bed before lying beside her and passing her the painkillers she needed. She took the pills and Gabriel placed the packet back on her bedside table, Izzy waiting for the pains to come. She got really bad pains in her legs and they hurt so much she was often reduced to whimpers and tears. She was born with a deficiency in her muscles which meant that sometimes she would experience unusually extreme cramps. They didn't last for so long but it always helped her if Gabriel was there. She let out a whimper and grimaced, Gabriel hushing her and stroking her head gently.

"I'm here, Izzy…it's okay…" Gabriel promised, seeing the lone tear rolling down her face from her closed eyes, moving to wipe it away but changing his mind at the last moment.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to where the tear was, letting her know he was there to look after her. The cramps were often random; however, they could be triggered by stress.

"Hurts…" Izzy breathed, Gabriel kissing her lips to calm her.

"It won't last long, it's alright." Gabriel promised, "Shhh…"

He looked down at her feet, watching as they instinctively turned outward through the pain.

"Iz, pull your feet back in." He said, "Remember what Pamela told you about keeping them straight."

"Push them for me…" She whispered, "I can't do it."

"Just try yourself." Gabriel replied, kissing her head, "You can do it, you have before, come on…"

With a cry of pain, Izzy tried to pull her feet inward and she succeeded, Gabriel placing his hands on the outsides to hold them in place.

"Good job," Gabriel told her, "Well done, Izzy! That's great!"

Her cries stopped slowly and her toes uncurled from their strange positions, letting Gabriel know that the cramps were going.

"There we go." He soothed, "It's over, Iz."

The younger teen settled against Gabriel and kissed his lips, her own way of thanking him for being there.

* * *

Izzy opened her lollipop wrapper with dainty fingers, snarling when she found she couldn't.

"Izzy, let me." Gabriel whispered, Izzy crying out and pulling away.

"NO! I got it!" She snapped, Gabriel understanding to leave it there and let her continue.

Izzy also had an anger management issue, which made her get upset over the slightest thing. To add to the mixture, she had OCD, polycystic ovaries and anaemia. Her father left, not wanting to deal with the problems, but her mother, God bless her, always stood by her, as Gabriel had. Izzy loved Gabriel, and Gabriel knew it. He did love her too, but sometimes the things that Izzy did and that she went through were a little difficult for him to bear. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her mother.

It didn't help when people upset her at school. The problem was, with the seventeen year old, that she could just snap at quicker than Gabriel could click his fingers, and that had proven dangerous at times. The last time it happened she took the blade from a craft knife and started cutting her own arm with it. People at school called her 'Dizzy Izzy' and 'the psycho kid', like that was supposed to fucking help the situation. She was forgetful and at times she panicked over that. Gabriel was proud to call her his girlfriend though, because she was the sweetest, most loving person he'd ever met. She was smart, funny, caring, kind, beautiful and amazing in every way. It was a shame that other people couldn't see that side of her either.

Finally, Izzy got the wrapper off of the lollipop and she and Gabriel continued their walk through the park, happily eating the treats and holding hands as they went. No matter what, Izzy would be that special girl of Gabriel's.

-TBC-

* * *

**I really hope you like this and thanks for reading so far! If you want more then please let me know! xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Izzy Harlow.

**Characters/Pairings: **Gabriel/Izzy, Dean/Jo, Castiel/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Sam/Jess, Michael, Lucifer, Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Lilith, Uriel.

**

* * *

That Special Girl of Mine**

**Chapter Two**

Gabriel sat up in bed to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It was two in the morning and when he checked the caller ID, he saw it was Izzy's mother.

"Jackie?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

_"__Izzy…she's gone, Gabriel!" _

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Gabriel asked, the eighteen year old's stomach dropping at the sound of Jackie's petrified voice.

Jackie and Izzy were rather alike in the sense that Jackie had the polycystic ovaries and the OCD, but not severely. Their natures were similar as their looks were.

_"__Her window's open and she's not here," _Jackie sobbed, _"Please tell me she's with you!" _

"Jackie…she's not here…" Gabriel breathed, "I'm gonna go out and look for her, okay?"

_"__Thank you, Gabriel!" _Jackie cried, _"You're an angel."_

Gabriel hung up and leapt out of bed, trying to calm his panicking body as he got dressed.

"Gabe?" A soft voice asked, Gabriel looking up to see Jimmy standing there.

The seventeen year old had a monster bedhead going on and he rubbed his eyes as he turned on the bedroom light.

"What are you doing?"

"Jimmy, I need a huge favour," Gabriel said, throwing his shirt on, "Izzy's gone missing, and I've gotta go find her. I need someone to stay awake and keep watch should she show up here."

That's when the knocking came from the bedroom window.

"Please let that be her…" Gabriel whispered, "Please God, don't do this to me, let it be her…"

He pulled the drapes back to see Izzy crying on the other side of the glass.

"Izzy!" He cried, opening his window and helping her inside, "What are you doing?"

"Alastair…" She breathed, "Called me a freak and told me…told me I was a waste of space."

Gabriel grimaced and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Alastair was Jackie's boyfriend, and damn he could be a bastard at times. He didn't understand Izzy and the issues she had, the conditions she'd been born with or what they could cause. Words like the ones he used made her hurt so much, but Gabriel's train of thought was broken when he felt something wet against his side where Izzy was holding him back. He pulled away and looked down to see a dark stain, looking to Izzy's arm where he was met with a bloodstained sleeve.

"Jimmy, get the first aid kit," Gabriel began, "Now!"

Jimmy nodded and headed downstairs, Gabriel sitting on the bed with Izzy.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off, Iz."

"Don't want to." Izzy replied, lower lip wobbling.

Okay, Gabriel really didn't need this right now. He didn't need her to not co-operate with him at the moment. She needed to listen to him.

"Izzy, you need to, baby." He said softly, "I need to see what you've done, sweetie."

"NO!" Izzy screamed, "Let it bleed."

Now Gabriel never meant to yell, but he couldn't help it.

"Izzy Harlow, you have to let me see! Right. Now."

Izzy stared at him for a minute before bursting into more tears, Gabriel pulling her close and kissing her head as Jimmy passed him the first aid kit.

"Go back to bed, Jimmy." Gabriel said quietly, "Tell the others to go back too."

Jimmy nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Izzy, please…"

Izzy sobbed and pressed against Gabriel, pulling back and lifting the top off to reveal a self-inflicted cut on her arm. Gabriel took her arm in gentle fingers and found antiseptic spray, Izzy instinctively pulling away from him.

"It's okay, Izzy," He promised, "It'll sting for just a second, okay?"

The younger girl nodded and cried as the spray stung the cut, gripping Gabriel's hand. Tears were pouring down her face and Gabriel hated seeing her in so much pain. She was shaking and her face looked a little pale.

"You taken your iron tablets today?" He asked, his girlfriend shaking her head in response, "Iz, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Nobody wants me…" She whispered, "I don't even think my mom wants me anymore."

Gabriel began to stitch the wound and Izzy gasped, biting her lip as the soreness set in.

"Your mother loves you to death, don't you ever forget that." Gabriel began, trying not to lose his temper, "I love you. Our friends all want you! We all love you so much, Iz."

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"Shhh," Gabriel soothed, "Don't be sorry, baby."

Izzy watched as Gabriel bandaged her arm, grabbing his cell phone.

"I'm gonna call your mom," He began, "Because it's now Saturday, you can stay here, and I'll take you home later, okay?"

Izzy nodded and Gabriel called Jackie.

_"__Gabriel! Gabe, have you found her?" _Jackie asked, the fear still present in her voice.

"Yeah, she's here with me," Gabriel said, "She was just outside my window."

_"__Oh my God, is she alright?" _Jackie asked, Gabriel sighing and taking Izzy's hand in his own when she started to tear up again.

"She cut her arm, but I've cleaned it up…" He told her, "She's upset because of something that Alastair said…"

_"__Oh yeah…" _Jackie breathed, _"I told him about that." _

"Well, with respect, Jackie," Gabriel began, "Telling him clearly isn't going to do any good. Do you want to talk to Iz?"

_"__Please." _

Gabriel passed the phone to Izzy who took it, tightening her hold on his hand.

"Hi, Momma…"

Izzy always sounded somewhat child-like when she was upset and talking to her mother. No-one understood why she went that way, she just did.

_"__Hi, baby." _Jackie replied, _"Sweetheart, why did you run away?" _

"If I'm a waste of space, I shouldn't stay around." Izzy replied, "He hurts me, Mom! He hurts my feelings all the time and you let him do it!"

_"__Honey, I can't control what comes out of his mouth!" _Jackie protested, _"I'm so sorry for what he said, okay? I am, I couldn't believe it when I heard him, honey. I'm sorry." _

"Can…can I stay at Gabriel's tonight?" Izzy asked, Jackie sighing on the other end of the line.

_"__Alright, but I want you home in the morning." _

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." Izzy whispered, "Bye."

She pressed the end call button and handed the phone back to Gabriel who took it and placed it back on his bedside table, pulling the covers back as Izzy kicked off her shoes. The pair of them climbed under the sheets, Gabriel taking Izzy straight into his arms and trying to fight the tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too, Gabriel."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Izzy Harlow.

**Characters/Pairings: **Gabriel/Izzy, Dean/Jo, Castiel/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Sam/Jess, Michael, Lucifer, Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Lilith, Uriel.

**

* * *

That Special Girl of Mine**

**Chapter Three**

Izzy blocked out every distraction and she focussed on the electric violin in her hands. She switched the distortion on and turned up the amplifier and began to play _Lithium _by _Evanescence_. Her performance was the last of the day and she didn't know Gabriel was watching through the music room door. His class had finished early. She played the song and it sounded like an electric guitar…it sounded pretty fucking awesome actually but there was Lilith Wright sat in the back row, aiming a pen right for Izzy's face. Luckily though, Anna saw her and flicked a pen lid at lightning speed, knocking the pen out of Lilith's hand. Gabriel chuckled but focussed on Izzy as she continued to play, tears falling from her eyes by the end of it. After the performance, everyone left the classroom, Izzy coming out last.

"Hey, sweetheart." Gabriel said softly, kissing her cheek, "How was your day?"

"Meg was whispering things about me again." Izzy said sadly, "Nothing changes."

"Ignore her, baby." Gabriel whispered, "She's nowhere near as special as you."

Izzy beamed at that comment and Gabriel slid their hands together, kissing each of her knuckles which made her blush before they walked home.

The streets were cold and bare, almost empty as the lovers walked home from school. Izzy was wrapped in her favourite dark purple scarf with her black winter coat on, Gabriel just in a jacket despite the cold weather. Izzy's grip on Gabriel's hand tightened and the older teen looked around at her.

"Izzy?" He asked, seeing how pained her eyes were.

She took a step to catch up with him and he saw she was limping.

"My legs are aching." She told him, Gabriel kissing her forehead before standing in front of her.

He knew how weak her legs grew if they ached, so he decided to carry her home.

"One, two, three, jump!" Gabriel said, Izzy jumping onto Gabriel's back and so he could give her a piggy-back home.

Reaching her front door, Gabriel put her down and opened the door, helping her inside as she limped with tears in her eyes from the pain. He was met by Jackie who ran forward and took Izzy's other arm, helping her sit on the sofa.

"Thanks, Gabriel." Izzy said sweetly, Gabriel sitting beside her, "I don't know what I'd do without you, sometimes."

Gabriel smiled and leaned forward, kissing her passionately before hugging her.

"Call me later?"

Izzy nodded against him and they pulled away, Gabriel kissing her one more time.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Gabriel."

* * *

Gabriel walked through the front door to find Jimmy, Castiel and their best friends, Dean and Sam all sat doing homework.

"Holy crap, this is a first!" He laughed, "Since when do Jimmy and Dean do homework?"

"Shut up, Gabe." Jimmy said, "This is difficult stuff."

Michael wandered through the living room and chuckled.

"They've been like this for a half hour, and still they can't figure it out." He laughed, "So, how's Izzy?"

"Meg's been bitching about her today, Lilith went to destroy her violin solo which was fucking awesome by the way, and I had to carry her home because her legs started to ache." Gabriel said, "So today…not too good."

Michael sighed and then the brothers turned at the sound of Lucifer's voice.

"You're amazing, Gabriel, you know that?" He began, "Let me tell you, I don't know how the hell you keep so strong when she's like this…"

"Like what?" Gabriel asked.

"Come off it, Gabriel." Michael said, "There's only so much you can take…and God, we don't know how you cope when she has a tantrum or whatever."

"A _tantrum_?" Gabriel hissed, "She's got an anger management issue, she's OCD, she's forgetful, and now the doctors think she might be bi-polar."

Michael and Lucifer looked away from their younger brother who was pretty sick and tired of people judging his partner.

"No, fucking look at me when you're bitching about my girl!" He yelled, shocking the others in the room, "You fucking look at me and you listen. All of you, listen."

Everyone in the room looked up at Gabriel who was near to tears.

"I'm in love with Izzy, and come what may, I'm always going to look after her. I cope in my own way and I _have _to stay strong for her." Gabriel began, "I have no choice! So before anyone says anything about her, think about what you're saying. They aren't tantrums, Michael! They're results of the many fucking issues that the poor kid's got, so back the fuck off!"

With that, Gabriel stormed out of the house, leaving the others all looking around guiltily at each other.

"Holy fuck…" Jimmy breathed, "I've never seen him that pissed before!"

"Should we go after him?" Castiel asked, "He seemed pretty upset…"

"No, just give him some space," Lucifer said softly, "He'll calm down."

"Shit, now I feel bad." Michael whispered, "I'm gonna go after him."

"Michael, leave it!" Jimmy said, "It might only make it worse."

Michael nodded and headed into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

* * *

Gabriel walked back up to Izzy's house, just because there was one thing he needed to do more than anything, and if he didn't do it, he'd feel terrible for the rest of the day. He knocked on the door and Izzy answered, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hi, Gabriel." She said sweetly, beautiful blue eyes lighting up when she saw him.

Gabriel just wanted to take her away from all this. She was so loving, so special and so damn beautiful that she wasn't worthy of the prejudice fuck-ups she had to breathe the same air as. She was pulled suddenly into a deep kiss, one full of love, passion, care and tenderness.

"Izzy, I love you so much…" Gabriel whispered, "I just had to come and tell you…"

Izzy saw the tears in her eyes and she cupped his cheek.

"I love you too," She replied, "Have you been crying?"

Gabriel was going to shake his head but then the tears formed and fell down his cheeks, Izzy gasping at the sight. He nodded and she pulled him inside.

"What's happened?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of people judging you…that's all." Gabriel said softly, "Don't worry."

His breath hitched as Izzy kissed his tears away and she pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't care what people say about me anymore." She whispered, "Not as long as I have you."

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you like this so far. Comments are lurved! THANKS FOR READING SO FAR, YOU'RE AMAZING! xxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Izzy Harlow.

**Characters/Pairings: **Gabriel/Izzy, Dean/Jo, Castiel/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Sam/Jess, Michael, Lucifer, Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Lilith, Uriel.

**

* * *

That Special Girl of Mine**

**Chapter Four**

Izzy, Jo and Anna sat in a coffee bar in the mall, all happy and laughing together.

"So, Dean was talking about us sleeping together on my eighteenth birthday," Jo chuckled, "But I'm just being wary because, Dean being Dean, this might not work out."

"Oh, it will!" Izzy laughed, "Dean's crazy about you."

"Like Gabriel is about _you_." Anna said, both Jo and Anna looking at Izzy who blushed.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, Iz! Gabriel loves the bones of you!" Jo breathed.

"He really does." Anna added, "I've seen him when he's had a crush on someone, but he never looked at any girl he's had a crush on like he looks at you."

"He thinks you're too good for this town and everyone in it who judges you." Jo said, "He thinks of nothing and no-one but you."

Izzy felt tears pricking her eyes. She knew Gabriel loved her but she had no idea he loved her that much.

"Iz?" Anna asked, hearing a small sob escape Izzy's lips, "Oh, Izzy…we're sorry, we didn't mean to upset you!"

She leaned forward and hugged her friend, Jo taking Izzy's hand. Anna gently brushed Izzy's hair out of her face and wiped the tears away.

"We're so sorry, Iz." Jo breathed, "Sorry, sweetie."

Izzy sniffled and wiped her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry…I just didn't know…I didn't know he felt so strongly about me…" Izzy admitted, zipping and unzipping her bag three times before pulling out her back of tissues.

That was one part of her OCDs. There was opening and shutting her bag, locking and unlocking doors, washing her hands and fastening her watch, all done three times before she was satisfied. She wiped her eyes and sighed shakily, seeing the smiles on Anna and Jo's faces.

"God, Izzy…he treasures you…" Anna whispered, "You're everything to him."

Jo gasped and she caught the girl's attention.

"Izzy, Gabriel's coming!" She breathed, "Wipe your eyes and laugh on my count."

She waited until Gabriel drew that bit closer.

"One, two, three, now."

All three girls broke into laughter when Gabriel approached and he covered Izzy's eyes with his hands, hearing her gasp. She reached up and felt the hands, examining the fingers before she heard shuffling. Gabriel moved in front of her, keeping his hands on her eyes and he knelt down.

"Reach out, Izzy," Anna said softly, "But do it carefully."

Izzy did and she stroked familiarly soft skin, feeling the features of the face and then finding the hair, the length and silkiness so familiar.

"Hi, Gabriel," She said softly.

"Hey, baby." Gabriel replied, moving his hands from her eyes and smiling as she kissed him.

"I love you so much." She whispered, tearing up and wrapping her arms around him.

Gabriel looked confused and he held her back, gripping her tighter as he heard her sob into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Izzy." He said softly, "Shhh, stop crying."

Izzy couldn't. She couldn't stop and she just held on, hiding her face in his neck. Jo and Anna shared sympathetic looks and Gabriel kissed Izzy's head, stroking her face and wiping her tears away, kissing her lips passionately and keeping a hold of her hand.

* * *

"Why your mother kept you, I'll never know." Alastair sneered from the other side of the room, Izzy looking away from him and to her hands, pulling on her fingers, "You abnormal fuck-up."

The words shot through Izzy like a bullet and she went to run upstairs, but Alastair charged forward and grabbed her by the hair, punching her in the face before shoving her to the floor. She sprinted upstairs, closing and locking her bedroom door. She grabbed her cell phone and called the one person she could trust, throwing clothes into a bag and trying to ignore the pain in her left eye as it automatically slid shut. When Gabriel, Izzy sobbed with relief.

"Oh, Gabriel! Thank God!"

_"__Izzy, what's wrong?" _Gabriel asked, Izzy sobbing again.

"Alastair just hit me…" She whispered, "I don't wanna live here any more…"

_"__I'm coming to get you right now, okay?" _Gabriel asked, _"Can you do something for me?" _

"Yeah…" Izzy cried, throwing all her possessions into three or four bags.

She was leaving nothing behind.

_"__Leave a note for your mom so she knows where you are, and make sure you're ready in five minutes." _

"Okay." Izzy replied, scribbling a note onto some paper by her bedside phone and packing her laptop and other electrics up.

_"__See you soon, baby." _Gabriel said softly, _"I love you."_

"Love you too. Thank you so much, Gabriel." Izzy sniffled, "Thank you."

They hung up and Izzy ran into her en-suite, grabbing her toiletries and slinging them into one of the bags. Her violin was in it's case and within two minutes she was fully packed, almost forgetting her favourite teddy and the large box which contained everything associated with her relationship with Gabriel. She grabbed her medication and checked her phone, receiving the text to tell her Gabriel was outside. He climbed out of the car, catching the bags as they were thrown to him and putting them in his car. Izzy struggled down the drainpipe with the cramps starting and that box and teddy in her hands, reaching the bottom and passing them to Gabriel who put them in the trunk of the car, slamming the trunk shut as he saw Alastair watching from the window. The man looked so pissed that Gabriel didn't want to hang around, so he hoisted Izzy into his arms, opening the back door and letting her lay in the back of the car while he sprinted to the front, locking the car from the inside and starting it, driving back to his house.

* * *

The pair almost fell through the door, Gabriel trying to keep Izzy on her feet as he brought that box and teddy in. Lucifer and Michael rushed in, finding their brother and his girlfriend in a mess of bags, boxes and teddy bears.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Michael asked, Izzy shaking her head and sobbing again.

The men gasped when they saw the black eye, and they noticed that Izzy was finding it difficult to stand.

"Could someone take her while I take this stuff upstairs please?" Gabriel asked, Michael grabbing three of the bags while Gabriel took her other bag and the box and bear, Lucifer lifting Izzy into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

In the bedroom, Lucifer put Izzy carefully on Gabriel's bed and she writhed in pain, feet turning outward again.

"Pull them in, Iz." Gabriel encouraged, "Good job, pull them in."

Izzy tried and she got them half way, near to screaming in pain by this time.

"Shit…" Gabriel breathed, moving to the bed and holding her feet straight, her toes all curled over each other as they pains shot through her legs, "Come on, Izzy, it's okay."

Michael and Lucifer looked on in shock as their brother guided Izzy through her pain. Her toes started to uncurl and Gabriel laughed with relief.

"Awesome job, Iz! I'm so proud of you, well done!"

Izzy sat up and smiled through her tears, pulling Gabriel into a kiss. She rested against him and he held her tight, looking over at the others who were just stood there with awe on their faces.

"Let's get you to sleep." He whispered to the girl, passing her a pair of pyjamas from one of her bags and pushing the rest into the space between his closet and his bookshelf.

The box, he placed under the bed where he knew Izzy had always kept it and he passed Izzy her teddy bear. She cuddled it like a child would and Gabriel looked to his brothers and grimaced, going out of the door after them. Michael just pulled him into a hug and Gabriel was somewhat stunned by the gesture.

"We're so proud of you, Gabriel."

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Izzy Harlow.

**Characters/Pairings: **Gabriel/Izzy, Dean/Jo, Castiel/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Sam/Jess, Michael, Lucifer, Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Lilith, Uriel.

**

* * *

That Special Girl of Mine**

**Chapter Five**

Gabriel smiled as Izzy snuggled into him the next morning, remembering that she was now with him and she was staying with him, hopefully for good. He stroked her hair sleepily, adjusting to being awake before he saw her beautiful face smiling up at him.

"Hi, Gabriel." Izzy said sweetly, moving up the bed slightly and resting against the pillows.

"Hey, Izzy." Gabriel replied, kissing his girlfriend's lips.

They snuggled a little, Gabriel kissing her head and linking their fingers.

"Gabriel?" Izzy asked, Gabriel humming in response, "Can we make love when I turn eighteen…if we're still together, I mean?"

Gabriel sat up and looked at Izzy, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips lovingly.

"Of course we can." Gabriel replied, "We'll still be together. We're a match made in Heaven, you and I."

* * *

Izzy sat in the music room after school, trying to focus on her song lyrics. It was always so hard when it came to lyrics, but that's when she heard Meg and Lilith's whispers, and then Uriel's chuckle.

"Yeah, her problems mean that her parents don't want her, and Gabriel, like the idiot he is, has taken her in," Lilith breathed, "I don't know how he puts up with her and all those weird things she's got."

There was a snapping noise and they turned to see Izzy stood there with tears pouring down her face, pencil snapped clean in half in her hands. Just as she was about to go and beat the crap out of them, she felt two hands take her arms.

"Izzy, leave it…" Gabriel said softly, "Go get your things and we'll head home, huh?"

Izzy nodded and headed to the practice room to grab her things, Gabriel leaning over to talk to the others.

"You say one more fucking thing and she won't be the only one you have to deal with." He warned, so authoritatively that the others shook where they sat.

Izzy returned and Gabriel's face was graced with a cheeky smile.

"Come on, babe." He said softly, "Let's go home."

His girlfriend still had tears in her eyes and tear tracks on her face, so Gabriel pulled her in for a one armed hug as they walked out of school. Gabriel had brought the car to school today, so the journey home took five minutes instead of thirty minutes walking.

Izzy did her homework and Gabriel did some revision before they headed up to their bedroom, collapsing onto the bed whilst locked in a passionate kiss, Izzy opening Gabriel's shirt and pushing it from his body while he lifted her long sleeved t-shirt off. They kissed again and Gabriel leaned into Izzy's neck, moving her dark hair to lick and nip the skin it hid, to kiss it and caress it as he laid her back onto the mattress, ravaging her chest with kisses. Izzy let out a soft moan and her fingers found his hair, hand wrapping around the back of Gabriel's head.

"Gabriel…" she whispered, "Gabriel, stop…"

Gabriel did as soon as she said, looking up at her teary eyes again. He hated seeing her cry.

"What did I do?" He asked, Izzy frowning and kissing his forehead.

"Nothing…just…" Izzy breathed, "I just want to be held…"

Gabriel nodded and lay by her side, pulling her close and keeping his muscular arms around her as they kissed tenderly. Christmas was coming up in a couple of weeks and the family were putting their decorations up this weekend. Gabriel had already gotten all his presents for the others, as Izzy had, but she had no idea that Gabriel had spoiled her as much as he had done.

* * *

Izzy held a water bottle to her stomach as she lay with her head in Gabriel's lap, the pair of them watching _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_. Jimmy and Amelia smiled at them, watching as Izzy fell asleep with Gabriel's fingers stroking through her hair. Jimmy walked Amelia to the door and kissed her lips passionately.

"See you tomorrow, huh?"

Amelia nodded and kissed Jimmy back, their lips moving slowly before Amelia broke away, letting Jimmy's hand go as she left the house. Jimmy pressed his back to the door when he closed it and sighed, trying not to look so love-struck when Gabriel appeared with Izzy in his arms.

"She okay?" Jimmy asked, Gabriel nodding in response.

"Bad pains in her stomach again." He replied, carrying the sleeping girl upstairs to put her in bed.

She stirred as Gabriel covered her with the sheets, the eighteen year old kissing her head and stroking her hair soothingly as she drifted back off to sleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, feeling her lean into his touch.

He went to bed himself a good couple of hours later, finding Izzy sat up in bed reading a book, the water bottle now gone from her stomach. The couple shared tender kisses as Gabriel joined her in bed, both of them laying down together and snuggling as a married couple would, drifting into deep sleep as they settled together.

This is what Gabriel could get used to easily, just being this domesticated and this…well…grown up with Izzy. He couldn't wait until they could make love for the first time. He'd been with Izzy for three years, and in that time, he'd kept himself under control, despite wanting to tear her clothes off and just fuck her senseless sometimes. There were times when she was such a sexy little minx, and other times where she was the most loving girl on the planet. Gabriel liked both sides, and no matter how long it took, he'd always wait for Izzy, because nothing was more important to him than her.

Nothing ever would be.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel and Izzy are happy, but there's more to Izzy than meets the eye, and Gabriel's the only one who really understands, but no-one could understand the strain that some of her issues can have on him. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Izzy Harlow.

**Characters/Pairings: **Gabriel/Izzy, Dean/Jo, Castiel/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Sam/Jess, Michael, Lucifer, Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Lilith, Uriel.

**A/N: **OMG! It feels like forever since I updated this! Christmassy chapter coming up after, but hopefully this will make you laugh towards the end. I hope you can understand what Izzy's saying towards the end of the chapter too!

Sorry for the late update, please review and I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

That Special Girl of Mine**

**Chapter Six**

Gabriel rushed home from the Roadhouse where he'd been talking to Ellen about a possible job after he left school, bolting up the stairs to the room he shared with Izzy to find her laying on her side, shivering and coughing as she was.

"Iz?" He asked, "Izzy...it's Gabriel..."

There was a really horrible choking sound and Gabriel moved to the bed, stroking Izzy's head gently.

"Oh, sweetheart..." He breathed, "What's wrong...?"

"Flu..." Izzy replied, coughing and wincing as she shivered, "M'really s-sick..."

Her breathing was loud and heavy as she broke into more coughs, wincing at the pain in her chest and back as she did.

"Chest infection...f-flu..." She breathed, "Freezing..."

Gabriel kissed her temple, being careful and tender because his poor girl seemed to be in pain and so much discomfort.

"I wish you could lay with me..." She gasped, Gabriel nodding and stoking her hair.

"So do I." Gabriel replied, "How about I get some stuff to rub on your chest, huh?"

"Oh, Lucifer wanted you to do that," She said, "He told me no-one else should do it but you..."

Gabriel nodded and soothed her before leaving her to get something for her flu. He was by her side in moments, pulling back the covers and earning a groan of discomfort from Izzy.

"Sorry, baby...I'm sorry..." He said softly, lifting her the best he could towards him to apply the soothing ointment to her chest, "That better?"

He rubbed it on gently, Izzy pushing him away. She didn't want to make her Gabriel sick. If he got sick, who'd take care of her? How could she look after him when at times she struggled to care for herself?

"Don't want you to get sick too..." She murmured, "Maybe I should...sleep downs-stairs or something..."

"Baby, I don't care if I get sick." Gabriel replied, "I'm not leaving you like this alone, okay?"

"I love you..." Izzy coughed, curling in on herself.

"I love you too, angel." Gabriel replied, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you..." Izzy said softly, Gabriel kissing her temple.

"I'll just get you some water, huh?"

"Thanks."

He headed downstairs to get a drink, hoping to God that she'd get over this before Christmas which was eight days away. He hated to see her ill or upset. It wasn't like she needed it on top of all her other conditions and illnesses. He poured the glass of water, thinking of how her mother must be coping after finding her daughter missing because of Alastair. But Gabriel didn't want Izzy to go home. He wanted her with him where he could protect her and love her.

"She okay?" Anna asked, sitting close to Castiel as they read through their science textbook.

"Sick as a dog." Gabriel replied, raising an eyebrow, "You two still not finished that homework?"

"We're just double checking it." Anna said sweetly, Gabriel smiling and tussling Castiel's hair.

"You two love-birds get yourselves to bed when you've done, huh? It's gone eleven."

With a gentle smile, Gabriel left the couple to it and headed upstairs to his room, dimming the lights in the room and placing the glass of water on her bedside table.

"Thanks, beautiful..." She whispered, sniffling and rolling over to try and have a drink.

Gabriel kissed her cheek, getting dressed into his t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed with her. She was shivering, so Gabriel grabbed her night robe and beckoned her to sit up, wrapping her in it before tucking her into bed, getting the extra bedspread which went above their sheets during the day and spreading it over them both, climbing back into bed to hold her close.

"M'sorry if I keep coughing, sweetie..." She whispered, Gabriel sighing at the guilt in her weak voice.

"Don't be." He said softly, "It's okay. You just try and get to sleep, babe."

"I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Izzy."

* * *

"Dow fair!" Izzy protested, a cheeky smile gracing her cracked lips as she and Gabriel played _House of the Dead _on the Wii, Gabriel stealing three of her shots, "You're cheadigg!"

"I resent that!" Gabriel replied, "I don't cheat! You take that back, Izzy Harlow!"

"Dever!" Izzy yelled, breaking into coughs which meant Gabriel got more shots, "Gabriel, stop it!"

"Hey." Gabriel said sweetly, pausing the game, "You wanna watch a movie instead? Or a box-set, maybe?"

"What about _Everybody Loves Raybud..._" Izzy suggested.

"_Everybody Loves _who?" Gabriel asked, teasing his ill girlfriend.

"Raybud..." Izzy replied, her cold restricting the proper pronunciation of some letters.

"Oh!" Gabriel said with mock realisation, "You mean _Raymond_!"

"Yes!" Izzy replied, "Dod't bock be, Gabriel, this isd't fuddy."

Gabriel chuckled and kissed her cheek, going to find the DVD. Lucifer smiled at the playful banter between the young couple.

"You guys want some ice cream?" He asked, Izzy nodding in response.

"What flavours have we got?" Gabriel asked.

"Chunky Monkey, Cookie Dough, Cookies 'n' Cream, Strawberry Cheesecake and Raspberry Pavlova."

"Cookies 'd' Creab, please!" Izzy choked, coughing heavily while Gabriel laughed.

"I'll take the Strawberry Cheesecake, please, bro!" He called, setting the DVD up and settling beside his girl, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." Izzy complained, "I feel bugged up and biserable..."

"Oh, baby..." Gabriel replied, kissing her temple and setting the DVD off playing, "I'm here for you."

"You just keep pickigg od be!" Izzy breathed, "I hope you dod't pick od be like this whed I'b havigg your babies."

"Huh?" Gabriel asked, "What do you mean, babies?"

"Well, you always talk about havigg kids id the future..." Izzy said, "Dod't you wadt babies with be?"

"Yeah...in ten years..." Gabriel replied, "If we're still together."

"I thought we were a batch bade in Heaved." Izzy giggled, thanking Lucifer for her ice cream as Gabriel did whilst snuggling up to him.

"I love you, Iz..."

"Love you too, by adgel..."

Gabriel fought a chuckle, kissing Izzy's sweating forehead, heavy eyelids, nose (which was starting to run again), dry, cracked lips, chin and then her cold, shaking hand. He loved her so much and it pained him to see her so ill. At least she was able to laugh at some of his antics. That was always a bonus.

* * *

Christmas was only five days away, and Izzy seemed to be getting a little better. She wasn't confined to sitting down wrapped in a blanket anymore. She was up and about, talking still with her blocked nose which made everyone chuckle, even her. She was talking to Jo, Anna, Jess and Amelia that afternoon, the boys chuckling at how grown up they all looked sat around the kitchen table with coffees and a packet of cookies in the centre of the table.

"So, I was thidkigg..." Izzy suggested, "Should we go carol siggigg?"

"Not with your blocked nose, sweetie." Jo replied, "Anyway, on Christmas Eve, we should stay in and watch _The Grinch_."

"I still can't believe we're all spending Christmas here." Anna sighed, "How neglectful of our parents to just abandon us all at this time of year to go skiing! I ask you! At Christmas!"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be about family." Amelia replied, "Yet, here we are, all our parents are getting together and fucking off for a month."

"You guys got enough room for us all here?" Jo called, Michael chuckling and nodding in response.

"Plenty of room, girls..." He promised, "Don't worry about a thing. I don't see why the girls can't share the boy's bedrooms."

The girls giggled excitedly, Izzy sneezing and making them all laugh.

"If adybody gets sick, I apologise." She said, "But I'b still a little bugged up, you see."

"Baby, stop feeling so guilty." Gabriel said as he passed through the kitchen to the backyard, "I'm going to the store to get some more candy for Christmas Eve, okay?"

"Okay." Izzy said softly, "Love you."

"Love you too, beautiful." Gabriel replied, kissing her forehead and heading out.

Izzy smiled at the girls and took a deep breath, coughing a little as she did.

"Od Christbas Day, we should all get habbered." She said, "Although dot too habbered 'cause that's a bit dadgerous, isd't it?"

Everyone chuckled and she sighed, taking a sip of coffee. Christmas was going to be amazing, all their friends together, and apparently, Anna had a cousin who was coming over from England. His name was Crowley and his parents were joining Anna's to go skiing too. Anna promised he was fun, sarcastic and a bit devious, which made the others excited. He was nineteen and so rich he didn't ever need to work. The lucky bastard.

Izzy was so excited for Christmas, whether she was ill or not, because she would be with her Gabriel for it.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
